Some power adjustable steering columns may adjust in both a rake (tilt) direction and in a telescoping direction. Such adjustable steering columns commonly utilize a power actuator assembly to move the steering column in the rake direction and/or the telescope direction. These features cooperate to enable the driver to adjust the steering wheel to a desired, convenient position for operating the vehicle and for enabling the steering wheel to be moved out of the way to provide greater access to getting into and out of the driver's seat of the vehicle.
Typically, the power actuator assembly includes a toque transmission device, and a motor is mounted to the torque transmission device and extends along a motor axis. The motor includes an output shaft that is rotatable about the motor axis. A screw is rotatably supported by the torque transmission device and extends along a screw axis. The torque transmission device transfers the rotational movement of the output shaft about the motor axis to the screw, to rotate the screw about the screw axis.
However, positioning the steering column in the full up rake position and the full in telescope position may result in low hand clearance between, for example, the steering wheel and the instrument panel. Current technology alleviates this concern by truncating telescope travel and/or rake travel. This may result in a decreased total telescope travel or rake travel, respectively. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a steering column that limits column travel in specific regions as functions of both telescope and rake position.